1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device that guides a driver to a set destination.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art a navigation device is known that, when a user traces and designates a road along which he desires to pass upon a road map displayed upon a screen, sets a route to a destination so as to pass along this designated road (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-111354). With this navigation device, whatever the road that is designated by the user may be, the route to the destination is necessarily set so as to pass along that road. Accordingly the problem arises that, even if the road that has been designated is not appropriate, such as for example in a case in which a very circuitous detour will be made if that road is taken, still the route is set so as to pass along the designated road; and this is not desirable.